Passing Notes isn't Always a Bad Thing
by sophis-reinis
Summary: Bella Swan is shipped off to Forks where she finds a mysterious note not addressed to her. She can't resist writing back, and it strikes up a correspondence. But who is this anonymous writer that Bella can't help but fall for?
1. Between a Rock and a Hardplace

_**So, this idea came to me while I was trying (and failing) to sleep, but I think it turned out good. Before anyone gets confused, this is NOT an all-human fic. The Cullens are vampires, and Bella is human. It's just a different scenario. **_

**Bella's POV:**

I didn't really understand why she was making me do this, but she was my mother, and I had to respect her wishes. She was the adult, after all, and if she thought this was best, I had to trust her. Even if I had spent most of my life playing the parent role.

I sighed as I pulled up to Charlie's house. Forks, Washington; Ever heard of it? Yeah, I didn't think so. This was the town I had dreaded coming back to ever since my mom had told me to start packing.

It wasn't as if she had kicked me out, or anything. Renee just had a different way of looking at things, and, in this case, she was "worried" about me because I "didn't have enough friends." As if moving to a rainy town with a population of less than three thousand would fix that. Great idea, Mom.

I frowned when I realized that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Nor was it parked on the street –although why it would be, I had no idea.

So he wasn't home. Good thing I remembered where the spare key was hidden –under the eave in the doorway.

I hopped out of the car, grabbed the key, and let myself in. Nothing had changed. It had been four years since I was last here, and _nothing _was even remotely different.

I sighed and set my bag down in the entryway. I could not believe I was here, without warning Charlie, in a house I promised myself I would never reenter, because I did not have a wide enough social life. In a way, though, I didn't. Have a big social life, that is. Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't really have one at all. Sure, I had a few 'friends,' per say, that I spoke to when I missed notes or we were told to work with a partner. But I couldn't remember the last time I had had someone over, or I went to someone else's house, for that matter.

I walked back out to my truck –it had miraculously survived the long journey –to get the rest of my bags. I ended up making several trips back and forth, until I had everything. And then came the many treks up and down the stairs to get all of it into my old bedroom.

I carried the first load up the steps to the small hallway at the top and opened the door all the way on the right, hoping Charlie hadn't turned it into a gym or gunroom or something. I opened the door –which was a miracle considering my arms were loaded with heavy luggage –and it was exactly the same as I had last seen it, four years ago. What a shock.

The only thing that had changed since this room had been mine (ever since my parents had bought the house) was that the crib was replaced by a bed as I got older. That was the _only _change. The curtains were still yellow with lambs all over them, the rocking chair was still in the corner, and the walls had not been repainted, though they needed it badly. The light purple paint was literally _peeling _off the walls in some places. I would have to fix that.

I heard a car pull up and realized that I had left the front door open. _That must be Charlie_. Well this would be interesting.

I went down stairs, in no hurry to explain to my father what was going on, and waited at the door, still open –what would be the point in closing it now? I groaned as I looked outside. It was raining. As it always was in Forks.

Charlie got out of his cruiser and walked slowly towards the front door. He didn't even seem to notice that it was already open. Of course, he probably couldn't see through the downpour that just seemed to be picking up speed and gusto. Just my luck.

He finally saw me when he stepped onto the porch, and I smiled at him timidly. "Hi, Dad." Awkward.

His eyebrows pulled together. God, I had forgotten how much I looked like him.

"Bells? Is that you?" Who else would it be, Charlie? I'm standing right in front of you!

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I answered, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Um, why don't you come inside?"

He followed mutely as I turned and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was stiff as if nobody had sat there for who knows how long. Probably nobody had. I could see that Charlie's recliner was really worn down.

He sat quietly in said recliner and looked at me expectantly. I sighed. This would be so much easier if I could just be social. Talk to people. Just another thing I had gotten from my father.

"Bella," he started, "Not that I'm not happy to see you . . . but, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming to visit."

I bit my lip. Did he want me to go home? That was fine by me, but I didn't think my decrepit truck would make another trip. Besides, Renee was not going to back down without a fight.

"Well Dad, I didn't come to just visit. I was actually thinking about living here. If that's okay with you?" I didn't know what else to say. I had missed my dad, but Charlie wasn't the chit chat type guy. That's probably why we got along so well. I just couldn't stand this town.

Charlie stood up, and I followed suit. "Bells, of course that's okay with me. I left your room alone. It's move-in-ready whenever you are." And then Charlie did the unexpected and hugged me. It was an awkward hug, because neither one of us was really touchy-feely, but it was heartfelt nonetheless. He was glad I had come.

"Well, actually, Dad, I already have my bags in the house. I just need to finish bringing them up. I've already started." I said. He grinned at me.

"I've always liked that about you, Bella. You just get things done, no questions or complaints. You are an island unto yourself." And that was that.

We each grabbed a few small suitcases and trudged up the steps. We were done in one trip. That was way easier than it would have been if I had had to do it by myself.

Charlie went back down stairs after a second of silence. I heard the TV click on a minute later. That was one good thing about Charlie. He didn't hover. I was left alone with my thoughts, for which I was grateful. I sighed heavily and plopped down on the edge of my bed. I fell backwards, so that my I was lying on my back, and, about two minutes later, I was asleep.

I woke up to the sound of rain pounding on my window. It hadn't stopped. Grr.

I sighed as I pushed myself out of bed and into the bathroom, where I showered and dressed. I was not looking forward to today, but it was unavoidable. Unfortunately.

I walked down stairs slowly, trying to delay what I had ahead of me. Charlie wasn't around when I got downstairs, so I guessed he was already at work.

Charlie was the Chief of the few policemen of Forks. He had a big job, but it was usual uneventful, considering the size of the town. My father knew everyone in Forks. Come to think of it, everyone knew everyone in Forks. There were no strangers. The town was too small for that.

Maybe my mom had been right. Maybe it was impossible not to have a circle of friends in a town this small. But, then again, this was me we were talking about. I just couldn't make friends.

I sat at the table, after having gotten myself a bowl of cereal, and started to eat. I ate one Cheerio at a time, as slowly as possible.

I groaned just at the thought of today. I had to go to school. Forks High School was about six percent of my old school, population-wise. This was going to be interesting.

I got up, rinsed my bowl in the sink, and walked out to my truck. The school was only a few miles from Charlie's house, but, because of the state of my truck, it took me half an hour to get there. On the highway.

I pulled into the parking lot and found the closest spot to the main office building I could. I wanted this as quick and painless as possible. But of course, because this was me, my wishes were not heard. In fact, on my way into the building –all ten feet –I got stares from more than one person. Just great.

I walked quickly into the office and practically ran up to the desk. A lady with curly, red hair, who was trying to look younger than she actually was, greeted me.

"You must be Bella Swan," she said, smiling kindly at me. "This is your schedule and a map so you can get where you're going. And you need to get this one signed by each of your teachers. You can bring it back at the end of the day." Her smile was a little bit too bright as she handed me the three papers.

"Thank you," I said quietly, walking back out the way I had come. This was going to be along day.

I studied the map a little as I walked out, before the first bell rang, so I wouldn't be walking around with my nose in a piece of paper all day. That would've been a _great _way to make friends!

As soon as I thought I had it pretty much down, I looked up, only to see a boy staring at me. I say 'boy' because he had baby blue eyes, spiky, child-like, blonde hair, and he still had yet to lose all of his baby fat in the cheeks. He was smiling brightly at me.

"Hi! I'm Mike. You must be Isabella Swan. Do you need help finding any of your classes? Because I'd be glad to help." I didn't doubt that for a second.

"Um, Bella. Call me Bella. And no, I think I got. Thank you, though." I started to walk away, but he followed me and tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Bella, how do you like here? I mean, I know you've been here before, but that was a long time ago, wasn't it? Has your opinion changed at all?"

"Nope. Not at all, Mike. It hasn't changed a bit. Thanking you for asking, though." I tried to sound cheerful towards the end, but I think I failed.

"Oh," he said. "Well, where are you going next? Maybe we have a couple classes together." He sounded hopeful, and I suddenly found myself wishing he did not have history with Mr. Boone next.

"World Cultures with Mr. Boone," I replied. "Room 307." I added, looking at my schedule.

Mike's face fell a little, but he quickly recovered. "I have Trig next, but it's in the same direction. I'll walk you there."

And so I speed-walked all the way the room 307, with Mike trailing behind, trying futiley to keep up. He was like a lost puppy, but there was nothing I could do to shake him off my leg. I gave a halfhearted wave as I reached Mr. Boone's room, and practically ran inside.

Class had already started. So, there I stood, the new girl, interrupting a lecture in my first class of my first day of school. This was going to be a long day.

I mumbled a quick apology, walking up to the teacher and handing him my slip.

"Isabella Swan, eh?" he muttered. "Find an open seat. And don't be late again."

I sat down quickly, trying to ignore all the stares I got. I didn't say anything, and vowed that I would never be late for that class ever again. Nor would I speak up, or volunteer in any way. I slouched in my seat and hid behind a curtain of hair for the next hour.

The rest of the day was the same. Up until Trig, that is. I had Trigonometry right before lunch, and I could not believe that the day was moving so slowly by the time I had showed Mr. Hawk my slip and sat down. He hadn't made a fuss, smiling welcoming and directing me to an open seat in the back of the room. I could already tell I was going to like him.

I sat down and got comfortable. I had been in AP Calculus back in Phoenix. This class was going to bore me to tears, but I would be the smart one in the class, and I could catch up on my reading. Besides, the teacher was nice.

I leaned back, glancing around, and saw a crumpled up piece of paper in the book rack on the side of my desk. I couldn't really have cared less about it, but maybe reading about someone else's problems would make mine seem less . . . bad.

I took out the note and unfolded it silently. Mr. Hawk took no notice. I began to read it.

_Alice, I just don't get what the big deal is. Everyone is so worked up about the new addition to the small student body here. There is nothing exciting about that. She's not even here yet._

_Yeah, I guess you're right._

I guessed that Alice, whoever she was, had had her own piece of paper because her response was not written. I kept reading.

_Alice, god, they're even worse today. There is not one mind in this godforsaken place that is not totally focused on the Swan girl. It's like they think she's famous. _

_I don't know. I don't think she knows about us yet. She will at lunch today, though. That should be interesting. I know Emmett can't wait to hear the story these children come up with. It will be the highlight of his day._

That was the end of the note. There was nothing more. It was kind of disturbing, the way it was written. You could practically hear the sarcasm in this person's mind as they wrote this. And what did they mean about not knowing about 'us' yet? Who was 'us'? Did it really matter?

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I picked up my pencil, math forgotten, and started to write. This person obviously didn't know who they were dealing with.

_**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. I have a feeling that this story will be quickly updated, but only if I get enough reviews (hint hint). I really would like to know if it's worth continuing, though! I think, somewhere in the near future, I will switch up the POVs, too. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. What Did I Do Now?

_Dear Whoeveryouare,_

_I really don't appreciate_

I stopped writing. Did it really matter what this person thought of my arrival? Why was I so worked up about this? I thought back to the first part of the note.

_I don't get what the big deal is._

They were exactly right. Everyone had been staring at me, and then there was Mike. But he wasn't the only one. A girl named Jessica had tried to become my best friend last period. But the anonymous writer of this note had just voiced (or written) what I had been thinking the whole day.

What _was _the big deal? Why did my arrival matter that much? Were they that bored with their own lives?

I hastily erased my partially-written response as best I could, and started over.

_That's exactly what I was thinking. What is their problem? I'm just one person, and I'm definitely __not __famous. You're absolutely right!_

I didn't know how the person would take that, but I hoped they would be mad for reading their note. They had no reason to be mad, though, because if they hadn't wanted anyone to read it, they wouldn't have left it in the desk. That was there fault, and, besides, they were talking about _me._ I had the right to respond.

I just hoped they understood that. Because I hadn't meant to offend. I was agreeing.

"Bella? Number thirteen, please." Mr. Hawk's loud voice shook me out of my worrying.

I glanced down at the textbook I had been reading behind, hoping it was the right page. I quickly did the problem in my head. Easy. I gave him the answer. He seemed satisfied, so I was sure he wouldn't bother me again.

The bell rang, and I got up stuffing the paper back into the book rack, where I had found it. They probably wouldn't even look at it again. My response was probably for not.

As soon as I got to the cafeteria for lunch, Jessica spotted me, as if waiting for me to arrive. Then again, she probably was. She waved at me frantically, holding out a chair that I guessed was meant for me. I wondered who she had to kick out to make a place for me.

I walked over to them slowly. Mike was sitting next to Jessica and was staring at me. Jessica glanced at him and made a face, though she hid it quickly, smiling back at me. Poor mike.

I sat down on the other side of Jessica –mike promptly leaned around her to look at me directly –and smiled timidly. Jessica was grinning from ear to ear, but it looked fake.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my seat with a, "Come on; let's go get something to eat!"

I let her pull me into the line, not saying anything. I tried to smile when she glanced back at me. She seemed satisfied.

I glanced around, wondering if people were still staring, and froze. They still were, but that's not what held my attention.

I was looking at the most beautiful people I had ever met. There were five of them –two girls and three boys. They all looked completely different, yet eerily similar. They were all ghostly pale, and they were all excruciatingly angelic. One of the boys was overly muscular –a serious weight lifter or body builder –with curly, dark hair, while another was leaner, still muscled, and Honey Blonde. The last boy was lankier with messy, reddish-brown hair. They all looked like they were college students, or even teachers here, not students.

The two girls were complete opposites –one tall, one short, one with long, flowing, golden hair. She had a figure you would find the cover of a swimsuit ad, only better. The short one had short, black hair, and looked more like a fairy than a human being.

They were all picking at the food on their trays as if not hungry, looking away –from me, themselves and everyone else –and not speaking.

"Who are they?" I hissed at Jessica. She rolled her eyes when I looked at her and pulled me up –the line had moved and I had just stood there ogling a table of students.

"The Cullens. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them yet. They just moved here two years ago, and they keep to themselves. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them."\we grabbed out trays and sat back down at our table. I was trying to understand why she sounded disgusted when she spoke of them. Was there something wrong with the Cullens?

"That was nice of Dr. Cullen to take them in." I murmured, still contemplating her tone.

Jessica made a noise in the back of her throat that clearly said she did not agree. "But they're all, like, _together._ Like, the big one, Emmett, and the blonde, Rosalie –they're a _couple. _And Jasper, the one that looks like he's in pain –is with the short girl, Alice. And they all _live _together. It's creepy." She sounded like she wished she were part of their family, instead of creeped out by their living arrangements.

I had to admit it was a little strange, but I wasn't going to judge when I didn't even know them. I glanced back at their table and was face to face with the redheaded boy. Our eyes met, and I couldn't have looked away if I tried. I was frozen, but I felt a blush start to creep into my cheeks. He looked like he was frustrated about something. Like he was looking for an answer to a question I didn't know, and was upset that I didn't have the answer. He looked away, and I turned back around.

Jessica was staring at me –that was new –with a raised eyebrow. I looked down, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"That was Edward," she said, "But don't even bother with him. Apparently none of the girls in this school are good enough for him." She sniffed dramatically. I tried really hard not to roll my eyes. I wondered when he had turned her down.

"I wasn't planning on it," I murmured truthfully. It was obvious that, even if I had found the courage to ask him out, he would not accept. I already understood that. Jessica snorted, not believing me, and turned back to the rest of the table. I glanced once more at the Cullens –they were all back to their original positions –and finished my lunch, not really hungry anymore.

I got up and threw my trash away before the bell rang. Jessica followed me. I had Biology II next, and she had English Lit. Unfortunately, Mike had Biology with me next, and he insisted on walking with me. I knew where the room, but it was a nice gesture, and I wasn't going to refuse. I was supposed to make friends, after all.

I walked briskly to Biology, Mike trailing behind quietly. I practically ran into the room, and Mike came in after me, taking his seat. I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and handed him my slip. He smiled kindly at me, signing the paper, and directed me to the only available seat in the back of the room, dead center.

I started for that table, noticing that there was already someone there. It was Edward Cullen. Our eyes met again and I stumbled, breaking contact. He was rigid in his seat, and I noticed that his eyes were black. Like coal.

I sat down next to him, and he leaned away from me. His stool was already as far from mine as he could make it without seeming suspicious, and I saw his hands gripping the table like a lifeline.

I looked away, moving my hair onto my shoulder to form a wall and hid behind it. He glared at me from the other side of the table, though I couldn't imagine why he was so angry with me. Could this have anything to do with the look at lunch? Did I smell bad or something? I sniffed my hair, but I smelled like my favorite shampoo –strawberries.

So what was his problem with me? I didn't even know him! Is it even possible for him to take such a dislike towards someone he didn't know? I didn't ask.

For the whole hour of class, I hid behind my hair, and Edward sent me death glares while leaning away from me. His hold on the table never loosened.

The bell finally rang, and Edward was the first to leave. He was up, out of his seat before I could even start picking up my books. He walked quickly out the room, and I was struck with awe as I watched him walk away. He was so graceful.

I sighed, picked up my book bag, and walked out of the room. I heard Mike following me, but I ignored him. I just wasn't in the mood.

My stomach dropped as I realized where I was going next. Gym. This would not be pretty. To make matter worse, Mike had it next also, so, once again, I was escorted to my class. He chatted eagerly at me the whole way there about Edward. I didn't say anything. He thought it was weird, the way he had treated me, but again, I didn't say anything.

Gym passed in a blur of ducking and apologizing, but I ran out of there as fast as I could, not looking back. When I got outside, I speed-walked the rest of the way to my truck, ignoring the stares I had gotten, and the sound of Mike calling after me. I just got into the safety of my truck and drove home.

I passed a silver Volvo on my way out the parking lot. It was Edward's. I chanced a glance out of my peripheral vision. He was still glaring.


	3. It's Not For Her, I Swear

**Edward's POV:**

I suppressed a growl as my family slid into the car. I immediately pulled out of the space and turned around. And then she was there, cutting me off and driving past my Volvo. I couldn't stop the grimace that contorted my face as she drove off. It was impossible to believe that _she_ could've been the reason I had cut the rest of the day and stayed –well, hid –in my car. My imagination must have her scent worse than it actually was. There was no way that one frail human could smell so incapacitatingly mouthwatering. I still couldn't register the fact that I had not killed her there and then.

I was just glad Ms. Cope had let me change my classes. I no longer had Biology II fifth period. I was safe from the torment that was Bella Swan. At least while I was in class. I couldn't account for when we were in the halls, of course. Especially since I couldn't read her mind which was frustrating in of its own! I was really losing it.

"What's up with you, Bro?" I had almost forgotten that I wasn't alone in the car. Leave it to Emmett to set me straight.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. How to explain it? I didn't want to sound weak in front of my siblings, because I knew that they wouldn't have understood, but I couldn't just play it off as nothing. I had almost _killed _her. I didn't even know her, and yet, here I was, suppressing the urge to rip out her throat with my teeth. I shied away from the memory of the monster that had, once again, taken up residence in my chest.

_Edward, what's going on? _ Alice thought. I saw her mentally scanning through her recent visions.

"You're leaving?" she whispered.

"Am I?" I murmured back. I guess, now that she said it, it did sound like a good plan. Just until my Personal Demon left.

My brothers and sisters were staring at me, shocked. Their faces clearly expressed their thoughts.

Alice looked forward, and we both saw a dark stretch of highway. So I _was _leaving. I was glad that she had been so focused on Jasper's future earlier today that she didn't know why I was leaving. I didn't want her to know I had almost given us away.

And then she found an alternate vision that immediately made my decision to leave. _Oh._ Me holding Bella Swan's lifeless body, my eyes blood red. I groaned.

"Stop!" She focused on the other vision as I made up my mind. I would have to leave. That _couldn't _happen.

"I'll miss you," she murmured, looking ahead instead of at me. "No matter how long you'll be gone. Just drop us off at home. You should at least explain to Carlisle first."

She was right. I stopped the car right at the edge of the forest and they all melted into the woods before I turned the car around and headed for the hospital.

I got there in five minutes, and walked right into Carlisle's office. He was in there, as I had known he would be.

I stopped at his desk, my resolve faltering a little bit. I was going to miss him.

"Yes, Edward?"

I took a deep breath. "I have to go, Carlisle. Now."

I saw through his mind how my face looked. It was twisted into a look of fierce despair.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" He reached for my arm and I cringed away from him. I couldn't be comforted by the man whose life I was only making harder. His concern grew, but he pulled his hand away.

"Nothing happened. Yet. But it will if I stay."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand."

"Have you ever . . . Has anyone ever smelled better to you than the rest of them? _Much _better?"

Understanding flashed across his face. "Ah. Do what you must, son, but I will miss you." _ We all will,_ he added silently.

I nodded slightly at my father and left. In a minute I was speeding down the highway, getting away from there as fast as possible.

I hadn't lasted as long as I thought I would have. I had spent a day up in Denali, with Tanya and her sisters, but I couldn't stand to be away for very long. Forks was my home. That was my reasoning, though, deep down, I knew that wasn't why I had longed for Forks.

For the whole day I had been there, I couldn't stop her face from protruding my every thought. _What was she thinking?_ It kept repeating in my head, over and over. I couldn't stand not knowing.

So it was for this reason that I was pushing ninety on the highway back towards Forks. No doubt Alice had already seen me coming and warned the rest of our family. Esme was really going to be upset with me. I sighed. I hated upsetting my family, but this was something had needed to do. At the time. And Carlisle had understood. He had explained everything to them, and I looked like the wimp that I was.

I had run away from a seventeen-year-old, human girl. The same seventeen-year-old, human girl that I was now running back to. No. I was returning to my family. Because I love them. I just happened to be curious about what She was thinking. really curious. But that was only because this was new to me. I was used t being bombarded with other people's thoughts. The silence was . . . strange. Of course, everything about her was strange. Like how she hadn't run away screaming from the glower I had directed at her.

I got back into town right before the school would start, so I figured I would just meet them there. my siblings could get to school without me.

I pulled into the parking lot right before the warning bell rang. I hurried to my first class. Trig.

Alice was there, of course. We shared this class. And it just so happened we sat next to each other, as well. I sat down just as the bell rang. She was already there.

My sister scowled at me. We both tuned out Mr. Hawk. I looked at her, silently apologizing. Her expression didn't change.

I sighed and took out the crumpled up piece of paper that I had lazily stuffed in the book rack, preparing to write out a full, five paragraph apology.

I looked at the paper, taking out a pen, and froze. Someone else had written on our paper. A response to the conversation I had had with Alice not three days ago. I had been annoyed that nobody had anything better to do than imagine what Isabella Swan would look like, who she would choose to befriend. It had gotten even worse when she actually arrived. People were falling over themselves, trying to be best friends with a girl they had never met before. Some of the boys had even convinced themselves it was love. Mike Newton was definitely the worst.

I read the response silently a few times before actually comprehending the words and their meaning.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. What is their problem? I'm just one person, and I'm definitely not famous. You're absolutely right!"

This was Bella. She had read our note. She knew that someone wasn't happy that she was here. After the glare I had given her yesterday, it wasn't hard to figure it out. I just hoped she didn't.

But she agreed with me. She didn't want the attention she was attracting. She didn't think she was worth it. But, now that I had been near her, had almost met her, she _was _different. Unusual. She wasn't like the bland humans of Forks. She had style, and personality, and a heavenly _smell._

No. Don't think about the smell, I commanded myself. I wasn't going to hurt her. I was going to continue on with my non-life as if she had never come here.

I read the note again.

And then, as if my hand was working of its own accord, I was writing back to her. I wanted her to understand what I had meant. That I hadn't wanted to offend.

_Bella, I hadn't meant it to sound like that. But I'm glad you understand. If you could just see it from my point of view_

I stopped. Of course she couldn't see it from my point of view. Bella wasn't stuck in the minds of adolescent children. She had her own mind. A mind I was suddenly very interested in unraveling.

I erased what I had just written and started over.

_Bella, I'm interested to see this from your point of view. I hadn't thought about it like that, and I suppose I should have. But you must have known that you would get attention in a town this small. Especially considering who your father is. If you hadn't wanted attention, what had possessed you to come?_

_-E_

I read and reread my response at least twenty times during that hour of Trig. Mr. Hawk called on me to answer one question, and I just picked the answer out of his head and tuned out again. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I did want to know what she was thinking. I hoped this would trigger a response.

At the last second, right before the bell rang, I erased my first initial. I didn't want her to figure out who she was writing to, if she even wrote back at all.


	4. Hidden Opinions

**Bella's POV:**

It had been difficult, but I had been able to not think about him for the rest of the day. Except when I was reminding myself not to think about him, that is. And then, after all my hard work of not thinking about him, he didn't show up to school the next day! As if that was supposed to help me in my quest to forget about the beautiful man that had hated me terribly.

So, after all of my troubles to keep my thoughts busy, my mind explodes with thousands of different scenarios about where he might have gone! His family was at school. Why was it just _him?_ They had seemed like the type of family that stuck together, no matter what.

And, though I tried to shake it, there was a nagging worry in the back of my head telling me that maybe _I _was the reason he wasn't there. But that couldn't be. He didn't even know me! There had to have been some other reason. Jessica had said that they like to go out as a family and hike or camp out whenever the weather is nice, so maybe he had just gone for some father-son bonding. But still . . . was there any way to be sure?

All this was going through my head as I stared up at my ceiling. I had woken up a few minutes before, but I had yet to find the strength to actually get out of bed and go to school. Was if he was there? What if he _wasn't?_

I sighed, knowing that I would have to get up and face the day whichever one it was. This kind of stress wasn't good for my health, and I found myself wondering, once again, why it mattered. Why did I even care? What was he to me?

I got dressed and headed downstairs as if on autopilot, too engrossed in my thoughts to really acknowledge the fact that it was gloomy outside, as usual. That was probably a good thing, though, because I really didn't need anything else to dampen my mood. It was sucky already.

I had a quick breakfast and got into my truck. I would just have to face the day head on because it didn't matter whether he was there or not. Edward Cullen was not the focus of my world. I could easily let him go and find different friends. That was what I had come here to do in the first place.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a spot, not too far from the building, but not too close that I would have to fight the crowds at the end of the day.

Mike was the first to meet me when I stepped onto the sidewalk, but I quickly dispelled him, walking towards my first class. History passed quickly, and I made my way to Trig.

I slung my book bag over the seat back and sat down. The first thing I noticed when I sat was that the seat was warm. So gross. The second thing I noticed was that I was one of the first to get there. How had that happened? I guess I had been in such a hurry to lose Mike that I ran to math. That was sad, and not at all good for my social life, or lack thereof.

The third thing I noticed about half way through Mr. Hawk's lecture. The note was still there. What did that mean? Obviously the person hadn't retrieved it, but did that mean they hadn't gotten my reply? I was secretly relieved; now that I had time to think about it, I wouldn't want someone to know that I had read their private 'conversation.'

I took the paper out of the book rack and unfolded it, with the intent of throwing it away.

There was something else written, under my reply. It was in the same, beautiful scrip as before, but this time it was addressed to me.

_Bella,_

_I'm interested to see this from your point of view. I hadn't thought about it like that, and I suppose I should have. But you must have known that you would get attention in a town this small. Especially considering who your father is. If you hadn't wanted attention, what had possessed you to come?_

I couldn't believe it. Whoever this person was, they had actually written back to me. They hadn't seemed upset at all about me reading their note. They _wrote back._ To me. I read it again, just making sure I hadn't imagined it. It was still there, still addressed to me, still asking for my opinion.

Since when did people want my opinion? I admit, people here didn't seem to have their own opinions, but that was still new to me. I was so used to being ignored.

I picked up my pencil, intending to write back, when Mr. Hawk called my name.

"Number three, please, Bella?"

I blushed. My book wasn't even open. He hadn't told us a page to turn to since I had been listening. But I hadn't been listening for quite some time.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and I closed it again. Mr. Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should pay attention, hmm? Page thirty two, people. Angela, number three, please."

I opened my book dutifully and then went back to my note.

But what to say? He (I decided it was a boy from the handwriting) wanted my point of view, but on what? He was taking back what he had said about me, but it didn't explain any of it. He wanted to know why I had come to Forks. That one I could answer, I just didn't want to.

_Thank you. I don't really understand what you want me to tell you, but my situation is complicated. You don't really want to hear about it._

And that is why I didn't have any friends. I was thanking an anonymous person for thinking about me differently, and I was telling them I didn't want to talk to them. But what else could I say? They _didn't _want to know what was going on. I would bore them to the pint of insanity, and they would never want to talk to me again. And I couldn't just say nothing, because then I would be doing absolutely nothing to help my depleting social life, and I promised Renee I would at least _try_. I guess that would have to do. I hoped that this boy, whoever he was, wouldn't be too angry with me for not responding adequately.

But that would be the least of my worries, anyway.

I had lunch next. As if sensing my distress, the bell rang. I got out of the room before Mr. Hawk could call me back, but then I took my time at my locker. I would be lying if I said wasn't putting off lunch. Would he be there? I didn't want to have to face him, but, if he was there, it would be better to know, rather than be surprised in Biology.

I followed Jessica into the cafeteria quietly, letting her lead the conversation. She liked to talk a lot, anyway. We passed under the doorway of the caf, and I immediately glanced at the Cullen table. It was exactly that because they sat there every day, so I was informed.

I froze as soon as I saw who was sitting there. I quickly counted the heads. Five. He was here.

I let Jessica pull me along towards the line, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I bought a soda and sat down at our table.

I happened to glance up at Jessica sat down next to me, and I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me. I tried not to look back at him, but his gaze was hypnotic. I couldn't look away.

Jessica grabbed my arm sharply, pulling me back into reality. I didn't get into the conversation, but I didn't look back.

What puzzled me most was his expression. He hadn't looked angry; just curious, as he had before I had walked into the Biology II lab. Like he was trying to read my mind, but couldn't decipher my thoughts from everybody else's.

_Don't be ridiculous, Bella _I told myself. Edward couldn't read minds. No human could. No animal either, that I know of. So that obviously wasn't why he had been staring at me. But why, then? Why was I so interested? What did it matter?

Jessica kept glancing at me while she talked animatedly with Lauren and Mike, but I ignored her. Mike asked, more than once, if I was okay, and every time I told him I was fine, just tired. He didn't press again after the fourth time.

I didn't say anything for the whole of lunch. Nobody said anything else to me. Every once and a while I would catch Angela shooting me worried looks, but I would give her a smile and she would leave it alone. If I wanted someone to talk to, she would be there, but she understood that I wasn't in the mood, so she didn't ask. I was grateful for that.

I got up from the table, threw away my full soda bottle, and started off to class. Mike walked next to me, as always, but he didn't say anything. I walked as slowly as possible.

When we got to the door, I slowly made my way into the classroom, and looked to my table. It was empty, and I slowly walked toward it. I was sure that he had left the cafeteria before I had, but maybe he hadn't come straight here.

I stayed as close to the edge of our table as I could, staying out of the way for when he finally showed up. He didn't.

I sat there, at the table, alone. I didn't say anything, didn't look away from the black tabletop. The bell finally rang.

Edward hadn't come. Where had he gone? Had he skipped? Did he not want to sit next to me that bad?

There was no way for me to find out, but I was sure that I wouldn't be able to forget about it any time soon. Knowing me, I would dwell on it until I squeezed out all the truth and ended up wondering what was wrong with me.

Of course, I was already wondering that.


	5. Fighting My Feelings

**Edward's POV: **

I am ashamed to admit that I avoided my family. I had first period with Alice, second with Jasper, and third with Rosalie. The first two had tried to understand what had happened, and I had defiantly ignored them, but Rosalie, my most selfish sister, had just glared at me, making sure I knew she thought I was an idiot.

She thought it was my fault that I had let a human have so much power over me. Bella Swan did not have power over me. I was the superior species. She had just made me run once, but I would not make that mistake again. I would just avoid her too.

However, I did come clean at lunch. They deserved that much.

That was yesterday and it had gone fine. I hadn't encountered her, and I hadn't looked at her. Scratch that, I hadn't been caught looking at her. But just because I was avoiding her didn't mean I couldn't look at her, try to decipher her thoughts.

Today would be different. I understood that I would not be able to read her mind, but I hadn't accepted it. I had promised my family that I would be fine, but I didn't really know if it was lie or the truth. I had come to terms with the fact that I could not be near her, but I did not like it.

I didn't know why I didn't like it, of course, because, after all, what was she to me but a human that smelled too good and thought differently than other humans? Nothing; that was the answer to that. She was nothing to me but for a mind to decipher and a scent to avoid.

I got ready for school mechanically, trying to sort through all of my thoughts. It was difficult, and I was embarrassed that there were so many dedicated to her. I had thought about her a lot for some reason. But I had reason to, I thought. She was different, and I couldn't even figure out her story for myself without putting myself in serious pain and her in serious danger. So that was that. I would never know what made her so different, but I shouldn't care so much anyway.

I was suddenly shocked, as I realized that I _did _care. For whatever reason, I _wanted_ to know her. I was sorry that I wouldn't get the chance to.

We drove to school in silence, and Alice and I made our way to first period. I grinned as I realized that there was a way to know her. This made me exceptionally elated, and I didn't even try to understand it. I knew I was just curious.

I bypassed my sister, sitting down quickly and pulling the piece of paper out of the rack on the side of the desk. I was oddly anxious.

_Thank you. I don't really understand what you want me to tell you, but my situation is complicated. You don't really want to hear about it._

That did not help me in my quest to know her at all. I sighed, frustrated.

Alice glanced over curiously, but I didn't look at her, and she didn't ask. I tuned out her thoughts.

All through the hour of Trigonometry, I tried to put together an adequate response. In the end, all I came up with was not as extravagant as I had hoped, but it got my point across and hopefully inspired her to write back.

_Bella, you would not believe how curious you have now made me. I am very interested in learning why you came back to a place you don't seem to like. Please tell me something about yourself, and in turn, I will share something with you._

This was a promise I intended to keep, though it would not be very serious, and I would not give away anything about my family. But I desperately needed to hear her secrets. It was scary, really, how much I wanted to be able to _talk _to her. Read her thoughts some other way, through her actions or expressions.

That, of course, was not possible, so I would have to settle with this. Any correspondence with her was fine with me, though. Just as long as I learned about her. I was starting to make myself nervous, and I vowed that my family would not know about it.

After all, I didn't want to put Bella in that position.


	6. Confessions and a Strange Dream

**Bella's POV:**

I got home quickly, hoping to have a quiet night and forget all about Edward. And then I remembered that there was no food in the house. Charlie had made scrambled eggs and cereal for dinner last night, and I decided that I would go to the grocery store today. I had also gotten permission to be the Indefinite Honorary Chef.

Of course, I had forgotten to go to the store, so now I had half an hour to go to the store, buy the ingredients, and actually make a dinner. You see? There's always a way to make my life harder.

I decided to run to the grocery store just for the things we needed for tonight, and I would go back tomorrow for the rest of the week.

I surprisingly got to the store pretty quickly, found all of needed ingredients, and headed home. When I got there, I immediately retrieved a sharp knife and pulled out a recently purchased onion. I had five minutes to prepare our meal. Just as I was starting on the peppers and chicken, I heard Charlie pull into the driveway. At least I hadn't taken his parking spot this time.

I was pouring oil into the pan I had set on the stove, when the front door opened.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the entryway.

"Yeah, Dad." I called back. "Sorry, dinner's going to be a little late." I dumped all of my components into the pan, turning up the heat.

"That's alright. I wanted to catch the end of the game, anyway." His voice came from much closer this time, and I turned around in time to see him walking towards the living room. He must have standing right in the kitchen doorway. I hadn't even noticed.

I poured the sauce over my mixture and let it sizzle. I set the table and called Charlie in. This dinner didn't take long to cook; it was just the preparations that made it lengthy.

We ate in silence, and, when Charlie's plate was clean, he complimented my cooking abilities with a grunt, stood up, and dropped his dish in the sink. I got up soon after and washed the dishes, leaving them in the rack to dry.

I went into my room and started my homework. It took all of an hour, but I decided I was tired enough, so I got ready for bed, and fell asleep.

I had a pleasant dream, but I spent the first few minutes of consciousness trying to figure out why it had been pleasant. I had been at school, sitting on a bench outside, and Edward had been with me. We had talked. Just sat there, talking, but it had been a happy talk. Not at all awkward or boring. We had talked about all kinds of things: his family, my background, our classes. There had been something, some knowledge, between us that I couldn't quite place. Like there was something we knew about each other that made it easier to know each other, to like each other. I don't know. Maybe that sounds crazy.

It had been nice, but I still couldn't quite understand why I had dreamt of Edward at all. It scared me.

So I spent the rest of that morning not thinking about him. I got ready for school quickly, and got into my truck.

I didn't put into gear, though. I just sat there, thinking. Why would I dream about _Edward_? Why would my subconciense be thinking about him? Sure, he was strange, and he was different, but did that really deserve my attention when I had more pressing matters to attend to? Like finding friends, for instance. Obviously, he would not be one of them. I was strangely upset by that, but I didn't know why.

I finally convinced myself to go school and drove there without thinking about anything.

My first two classes passed in a blur of ignoring Jessica and avoiding Mike. This is what my life had come to.

It was when I walked into Trigonometry that I really woke up. I sat down, took out my book, and listened dutifully to Mr. Hawk. I wasn't going to have a repeat of yesterday's embarrassing event.

I was on the right page, my work done much before anyone else, so I turned to take out my book. I wasn't just going to sit there.

I was turning around, about halfway between facing the front and facing the side, glancing down, when I noticed it. The paper. The note. Had he written back? Would I have a response to my evasiveness?

I slowly pulled the piece of paper out of the book rack, book forgotten, and unfolded it. It was perfectly folded into neat squares, a sign that it had been read since I had opened it. What did that mean?

I opened it up and scanned down to the bottom of the page where, sure enough, there was something new written. I read it excitedly, wondering what the anonymous writer had had to say to me.

_Bella, you would not believe how curious you have now made me. I am very interested in learning why you came back to a place you don't seem to like. Please tell me something about yourself, and in turn, I will share something with you._

Hmm. I spent a minute contemplating that before reading it again and trying to come up with a response. This person was starting to sound creepy, but it was the closest thing I had to a friend right now, and he sounded intelligent. An intelligent conversation sounded really nice, since I hadn't had one since I had come to Forks. I knew Charlie would be capable of carrying one, he just didn't like to. I, on the other hand, desperately needed someone to talk to.

And so spilled it all out, not thinking about what that consequences might be. This was what I had needed so badly. A release.

And, somehow –though I don't know how –I knew I could trust this person. I just had a feeling. I couldn't name the feeling, which greatly frustrated me, but it was similar to the feeling I had had when I had woken up this morning.


	7. Confused and Disorientated

**Edward's POV:**

I sighed, frustrated. Beside me, Alice grumbled, and behind me, against the wall, Esme chuckled softly.

"This is the sixth time you've stopped playing, and we only started five minutes ago!" This came from Alice, of course, who now seemed to be competing with Emmett for the least-amount-of-patience-award.

"Let him think, dear," my mother, coming to stand right behind me on the piano bench, defended me. "He hasn't composed in such a long time; he just needs to get back into it. Let him be."

I sighed. Coming up with a new composition was hard enough without these two distracting me from my focus. Although I love my family more than anything, sometimes, they drove me a little nuts.

I had originally thought of the tune yesterday, but I hadn't had the bravery to step up and try it out. It sounded nice, as it turns out, but I couldn't think of a good bridge. This was an important song, though I didn't know why, and every piece of it needed to be perfect.

"Maybe if you had an inspiration?" suggested Esme. I knew she wanted to help, but she wanted to find out what had possessed me to come back to my favorite instrument after so long just as much.

I didn't answer her, not because I didn't have an answer, but because I did, and it was confusing. I didn't understand it myself. I did have an inspiration. A folded up piece of paper sitting in a book rack in World Cultures class; a certain brunette that had burnt out my throat, sent me running for the hills, and intrigued me beyond belief with her outpourings of the other day.

I had not known what to make of that note, so I didn't try to edit my thoughts. I had let my hand flow freely across the paper, writing exactly what my mind had come up with.

She hadn't written back. I read and reread everything I had written on that paper –I was relieved that it had not been too bad –and I could not find anything she might have taken offence to. Of course, I didn't really know her. I knew her story, I knew what she had told me, but I didn't know how she felt about everything. I didn't know what face she had made when her mother had told her the plan –I had realized that her facial expressions gave away much of her thoughts.

And I shouldn't know. I shouldn't _care_. But I did, and that scared me. That was why I was having trouble finishing up my song. Because I didn't know her feelings. I had to find that out before I could finish the song.

"It just came to me in class yesterday." It was the first time I had lied to my family. It's not like I had secrets. Besides, they couldn't keep anything from me, so why should I do that to them? But I couldn't tell anyone about Bella, so I would just have to lie.

The two women beside me shared look, clearly not believing me, in their actions or thoughts. I didn't say anything.

After another hour of trying –and failing –to fix the bridge, I got up from my piano bench, and went for a run. That was always a great pleasure, running. It took me away from everything and gave me absolute peace.

I neared Seattle, slowed down, and stopped at a small meadow in the woods on my way back. It was my favorite place to think, or in this case, not think. Nobody else knew of it, so it was all mine, and I loved it. This time, though, it didn't hold my attention for very long. For some reason, I couldn't place it, my happy place was incomplete. It displeased me.

I only stayed there for another hour and then left for home. I didn't want to think about what was missing. It was perfect, it shouldn't be empty.

When I got back to my home, Carlisle was at work, Esme was totally focused on her designs, Alice and Rosalie were trying to find something to wear for school, and my brothers were wrestling. As always. It was the normal routine of our entire household. So why did it seem different?

As usual, I drove my siblings to school, each of us engrossed in our own thoughts, although, I didn't know why, I couldn't concentrate on anything. Usually, I would think about a new album coming out, or a model of some kind of car, but today I couldn't think about any of that. I only saw one thing, and it scared the hell out of me. When did I become so obsessed over a little note?

It wasn't me, and there was no reason for it, but, one thing's for sure, I needed her to respond; to open up and tell me that I hadn't hurt her feelings, because, for some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of hurting.

It was a physical pain, worse than any scent.


	8. NOT falling for fake

I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had state tests, school trips, plus we're in the middle of moving, so it's been a long few weeks. It still is, but I couldn't bring myself to abandon my story. I hope I haven't lost all my readers!

**Bella's POV:**

_Good goin' Bella_ I thought when I got home from school. Trust me to do something stupid and ruin everything. He had poured his heart out to me, and I hadn't done anything. I hadn't folded it back up, put it back in the bookrack, and left it there. I hadn't looked at it since I had first read it, three days ago.

I could still remember what he had said, every exact word, and it made my heart melt. No one had ever said anything like that to me.

The best part was that they knew who they were talking to, and they were still nice to me. Maybe it was façade, like everybody else's pretend "friendship," but it felt so . . . genuine. Like he really did care and understand. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was losing. Becoming friends with a piece of paper. My mom could never find out.

And I didn't even know who he was. I had no idea who I was talking to, or if they were serious. This whole thing could be yet another failed attempt at getting to Edward Cullen's heart, though I didn't see how the two circumstances were related. My writer could be fake, and that idea hurt more than it should.

It's not like me to get attached to someone without knowing them first. And just like that I was determined to learn the identity of my mysterious writer.

When I finally got to World Cultures, I had made up my mind. I _would _find out who was being so nice to me.

I sat down quickly, slinging my back pack on the back of the chair and grabbing The Note.

I read it again.

_Bella, I don't even know how to respond. I can't keep up with you, but I'm determined to try. I know how you feel, about moving, about your friends. I have to move all the time, but finally my parents have decided to stay here. I couldn't be happier; we all love it in Forks. I'm sorry you have to endure all the whispers, but it will eventually pass. I know it is awful, but soon they won't be noticeable. Just hang in there. Don't worry, things will get better. I promise. Trust me when I say that you aren't the only one with problems, but you are certainly dealing with them better most. Just know you have one good friend._

How do I even respond to that? It was so deep and . . . intimate. I would sound like an idiot if I tried to write back as sweetly. But I did want him to know that I thought of him as a friend as well. I sighed, picking up my pencil.

_Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. It's good to know I have one real friend here. I didn't know you had moved here, too! Where are you from? Somehow I can't believe that the rumors and whispers will get better, but I'll keep hope alive.__ I do think it's a little unfair that you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. You definitely have the advantage there. Will I ever get the chance to know you face-to-face? Thank you for the advice. I appreciate your support._

_Bella_

I read it over, proofreading. I quickly erased _good_ in the second sentence, and replaced it with _nice. _Let's be accurate, Bella.

I read my reply once more time, folded it back up, sticking it in its slot on the side of the desk. There was no way I would have the courage to not rip it up if I kept it out much longer.

The bell rang a few minutes later. Mr. Boone would not have been happy with me if I hadn't been prepared. Now I just had to make it through the rest of the day.

My nerves were on edge, so lunch was awful. I kept glancing around. Anyone of the people in the cafeteria could be my 'pen pal.' It could be the red head on the other side of the room, or Ben across from, or Mike. No, not Mike. It couldn't be Mike. But you get my point.

I had been starving last period, but now my stomach felt like lead. I walked through the line with Jessica, as I always did, but I only bought a soda.

I sat back don, glancing around and locking eyes with Edward Cullen. We both looked away after a second, but I couldn't help glancing back. His gaze was hypnotic.

Jessica stared at me, glanced at Edward, tossed her hair in attempt to give it volume, and cleared her throat. Honestly, did she think Edward would hear her and look over?

I was actually angry at the thought of Edward looking at Jessica –after all, he had been looking at me –but I instantly blew the thought away. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Edward could be looking at whoever he wanted. It wasn't any of my business.

I glanced back one more time and met his eyes again. This time I didn't look away, and neither did he. The bell rang some time later and we still hadn't moved. Jessica was determinedly not looking at me, but Mike was staring at me sadly. He kept glancing at Edward angrily.

I jumped up when the bell rang, breaking our gaze. He looked away, and I made my way to class. Hypnotic eyes, I tell you.

**Edward's POV:**

I took a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as I looked away. Her eyes were so deep; I had never seen a pair of brown eyes with so much depth.

I looked around the table as I stood up. My family was staring at me.

_What the hell was that about?_ This came from Rosalie, of course, but Jasper's thoughts weren't much different.

Emmett, on the other hand, was singing as loud as he could get his mental voice to go. _EDWARD AND BELLA, SITTING IN A TREE. . . _

I tuned him out.

Alice was the only one who's thought were calm and I stayed in her mind until I realized she was looking for futures with me and Bella in them. She now knew what –or rather who –my unfinished song was about.

I got out of there before I could see what she was looking for.

So there's the long-awaited chapter. I will update again soon, but I can't write just to write, and hopefully I'll get back in the mood. I could do with more reviews, please! I need to know if I should keep going!


	9. Cheated by the Evil NonStepSister

**Edward's POV:**

_She wants to meet me?_ What was I supposed to do now? She couldn't know it was me. That would change everything.

I growled. My mother, sitting next to me on the couch, glanced worriedly at me, her thoughts as concerned as her expression.

Esme, however, was the only one that paid any attention to me. The rest of my family, save Carlisle who was at work, was sitting around us, on the armchairs, or, in Emmett and Jasper's case, on the floor playing video games.

Nobody even registered my presence except for Alice, who, of course, looked ahead for anything Bella related. Alice was convinced the she and Bella were going to be the 'best of friends.' I wasn't so sure, but I hadn't seen the visions. I had been avoiding Alice for just that reason.

This was the reason I was so shocked when I saw that visions of Alice and Bella together came so easily to my sister now. It was obviously absolute, because it was solid and so easy to pull up. Just the timing was in question.

But now that I had seen it, I knew that it could not happen. Alice pouted as the vision wavered. _Stop fighting it. She's my friend. _Then she paused. _It's not just me, you know. Bella will like me too._

I shook my head. Obviously Bella hadn't been told the truth.

_It's not just me that she likes, Edward._ And then she showed me a picture that she had purposely been hiding from me. Bella and I were in my meadow, my happy place. We were smiling and talking. She laughed and I noticed just how beautiful she really was.

I smiled to myself, watching her laugh. She looked so happy.

And then Alice pulled the vision away, rolling her eyes. _ You've got it bad, Edward. I've never seen you like that. When are you going to realize what you've gotten yourself into? _

I just looked at her. Sure, I though Bella was beautiful and smart and interesting. But that didn't mean I liked her. That didn't mean I would be taking her to my meadow anytime soon.

I shook my head and got up.

"You are so blind, Edward." This she said out loud for the entire room to hear. Emmett snorted but said nothing. Jasper's lips twitched and I blocked out his thoughts before I could be insulted further. Esme pressed her mouth into a thin line, looking at Alice disapprovingly.

I went for a run.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Okay, so he hadn't written anything back. Why would he want to remain anonymous? Why couldn't I just meet him?

I shook my head, letting out an angry breath. This would be the longest school day ever.

I pulled into my usual parking spot, but made no move to exit my truck. I could skip but, my luck, he would've written back and I would miss it.

I took a deep breath, pulling myself out of the front seat. I would not be afraid of someone I didn't know.

I walked to World Cultures as slow as possible, avoiding Mike in the process. I took my seat and glanced at the book rack. Shaking my head, I looked back at the board. After ten minutes of nothing interesting happening (although when does something interesting ever happen in World Cultures?) I opened my book to the rig page and grabbed the note out of the bookrack.

Being the courageous lion that I am, I left the note on my desk, unopened. I mentally snorted. More like the lion from the Wizard of Oz.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I opened up the folded piece of paper, expecting to see my last entry on the bottom of the page.

Imagine my surprise when it was not what I saw. Instead, there was another piece of paper. I unfolded this and read it warily.

_I'm glad I could help. I'll be at the county fair, by the concession stands tomorrow night. I'm the one in blue._

That's all it said, but it was enough. I could meet him. We could be real friends, and I could tell my mom and she would let me go home.

I am so glad I hadn't skipped today.

One thing's for sure: I'm going to that fair tomorrow.

**

* * *

Edward's POV:**

"Alice, why do you even want to _go_ to that stupid fair, anyway? There's about one ride, and two stands. It's not very exciting. And I sure don't understand why you want me to go with you."

I said this as I straightened my collar. My blue collar, attached to my blue shirt. The one that Alice had insisted I wear. And to top it all off, I couldn't get even a hint of what she had planned from her thoughts. My sister had busied herself with singing every Frank Sinatra song known to man (and some only known to us) backwards. It was definitely keeping her occupied.

I still hadn't written anything back to Bella, but that would have to wait. I had no idea what I would even write.

Alice kept glancing at me throughout the ride to the carnival. She had moved on to Dean Martin now. I shook my head, glancing out my window as the three-cart Ferris wheel came into view. This would be a long night of being pulled around by Alice, not knowing what to expect.

_**

* * *

MWAAHHHAHAHA! You've got to love Alice.**_


	10. Best of Friends?

_**Here's a nice long chapter for you.**__**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I received. They are my inspiration to keep writing.**_

**Bella's POV:**

I took a deep breath and opened my closet door. I didn't understand why this was such a big deal. I usually didn't care what I was wearing.

But this was different. I would meet _him_ tonight. I know I sounded just like a hormonal teenage girl, but this was important. Except that he already knew who I was, so it wouldn't really make a difference.

I had forgotten about that. He already knew me and what I usually wear, so dressing up would be pointless. Besides, it wasn't a date. This was just two friends, meeting each other for the first time.

"Okay." I whispered to myself. I could do this. I picked out a nice blue blouse (one of the only shirts I owned that wasn't a tee-shirt) and threw it on with my favorite pair of jeans.

I chanced a glance in the mirror on my way out the door and shook my pony tail out.

I ran downstairs before I could stop to think some more about what I was about to do. I got as far as the entryway when I noticed that Charlie hadn't stopped me. I spun around, looking for him. I was sure he had been watching TV just a minute ago, and, sure enough, I finally spotted him on his back on the couch. He was fast asleep with his head lolling off one arm of the couch, and his feet dangling over the other. It looked very uncomfortable, but I had no time for that right now.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly and quietly made my way out of the house, climbing into my truck. I gunned the engine and set my purse on passenger seat, glancing at the clock as I did so.

I was already late.

**Edward's POV:**

"Alice," I sighed. "What are we doing here? Can't I just go home?"

We had arrived at the fair ten minutes before it had opened. We had been let in ten minutes ago. Fixing my collar, my sister had grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the concession stands –all two of them –where we had been standing ever since.

Alice ground her teeth together, tightening her grip on my arm. She muttered something, too low for even me to hear, although I did catch something like, "She's late."

This puzzled me, but I didn't question, knowing I wouldn't get anything out of her.

**Alice's POV:**

SHE WAS LATE! I was positive she would come. And I couldn't even look ahead because that would mean letting my guard down, and Edward would catch on immediately.

Normally, I would have 'gone to the ladies room' for a quick look into the future, but tonight I was sure that if I left him alone, my ignorant brother would make a run for it. And we all know that when Edward doesn't want to be caught, he isn't.

I would just have to wait for her to show up. I suppressed a growl at the thought. I hate waiting.

**Bella's POV**

I arrived about fifteen minutes after the carnival had started. I could only hope that he hadn't gotten tired of waiting.

_By the concession stands. In blue. _Got it.

I walked briskly, not wanting to be any later than I already was. Lucky for me, the 'county fair' was more like a two-ride attraction with too much publicity. Finding both of the _two_ concession stands was easy. It was what I found there that made things difficult.

It was if no one had anything better to do on their Friday nights than to come here. And, blue being the customary first-date-shirt-color, there were two men that _weren't_ wearing blue button up shirts: the people working at the concession stands who were wearing their mandatory black polos.

I shook my head. He would have to find me, and that would be completely impossible in this crowd. I made my way through the mass of people and over to the side, a little bit away from everybody. It was when I felt hot breath in my ear, creepy hands grab my hips, and heard a growly voice whispering suggestively to me that I was forced to again migrate with the flock.

I walked –well, pushed –my way over to the concession stand on the left and got in line, not that the line was easily discerned from the rest of the mob.

I spun around, getting ready to defend myself if need be, when an arm was thrown over my shoulder. Surprisingly, it was a dainty, little pixie of a girl, probably about my age.

I knew exactly who she was, of course. I could never forget the short, spiky hair, or the pale, beautiful face of Alice Cullen.

I looked around confused. "Hello. . ."

She smiled brightly. "Hi Bella! We haven't been properly introduced yet, but I'm Alice Cullen, and I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" She paused, grabbing someone's arm from behind her and pulling him into the conversation. "This is my brother, Edward."

I mumbled a quick hello, not looking at him. I did not know what was going on. And neither, it appeared, did Edward. He didn't say anything, but looked wide-eyed at his sister until he finally came to a conclusion and glared balefully at her. If looks could kill.

She gave him a pointed look, and I found myself wanting to know what she was silently telling him. He sighed looking defeated, and glanced at me, this time shyly.

I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. The last time we had been this close, he had looked like he wanted to kill me. Now he looked . . . like he wanted to tell me something important but didn't know how to go about doing so.

I raised an eyebrow, and he looked away.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to have to cut this short. I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

Alice nudged her brother, who had looked away. He sighed. "Bella . . ." I suddenly felt as if I knew his voice, which was absurd considering I had never heard him speak. But I recognized the way he said my name. Before I could ponder this any further, he spoke again, his words coming out fast, as if he just wanted to get it over with and go home. "Can I get you something to eat? While you wait for your date, I mean. If you don't want to that's fine, I just didn't want you to have to wait all night to get some food."

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Why would Edward Cullen care about my dietary habbits? For a split second, I thought about letting him buy me dinner, but then it was gone. I was waiting for my mysterious friend.

On second thought, it was twenty after, and he still hadn't showed. I was kind of hungry. What would it hurt?

"No, I mean yeah, that sounds great. I don't think he's going to show up, anyway." I smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Alice nudged him again with a smug look on her face. "Well, I won't bother you two anymore, then." And she slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

I looked at Edward, worried. "I don't think she should be in these crowds alone. There are some pretty creepy people out there. I was almost grabbed by one. He was gross."

He frowned deeply. "I'm very sorry to hear that. But Alice can take care of herself. Anyway, she is going to find Emmett, so she'll be fine." He smiled as if he were remembering a secret joke.

I nodded. That was as good as it was going to get, though I was still nervous for the girl. She was smaller than me, after all.

Edward took a step forward and I looked at him questioningly. He turned around, facing me, and asked what I wanted to eat.

"I can take care of it." I answered, taking out my wallet. He waved me off.

"What would you like?"

I raised an eyebrow but gave him an answer. I would find a way to pay him back. After all, his sister and I were going to 'be the best of friends.'


	11. Bookstores and French Fries

_**Sorry for the late update. It's been a busy week. **_

**Bella's POV:**

The man on the other side of the counter handed me my fries. I looked at Edward, expecting him to order something, but he said nothing more.

We walked slowly over to the picnic tables a few feet away from the stands. I sat down, and he followed suit. I picked up a fry, examining it. The silence was getting to me.

"So, Edward, what are you doing here tonight? You don't look like the type that would go to a carnival." I said, not really meaning it. I had no idea if he likes carnivals or not, I was just trying to make small talk.

He grimaced then smiled tightly. "I'm not. Alice forced me to come with her tonight. I really don't enjoy crowded places. All the noise and voices, screaming little kids. It just doesn't appeal to me."

I sat there, amazed. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm not a fan of the screaming kids, either. I'm more of a bookstore person." I blushed as soon as the words left my mouth. No wonder I didn't have any friends. I didn't even have a pen pal anymore. That was obviously a bust.

To my surprise, however, he smiled. "It's like you were reading my mind. Although the library in Forks isn't that great. Seattle is the best place if you're looking for quality."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice. Actually, I'll probably end up there this weekend."

What had made me say that? I had not made any plans to go to Seattle, but now it was sounding like a good idea. It would get me out of the house.

"Are you planning to go alone?" he asked suddenly. Something flashed across his face, but it was gone before I could get a good look at it. It had almost looked like surprise. Had he been surprised by his sudden inquiry? I know how he feels.

"Well, seeing as I was stood up tonight, yes, probably. I don't see anyone wanting to go with me to a bookstore." Just great, Bella. By all means, keep talking. Make yourself look like a bigger moron.

Check!

His lips twitched. He was trying not to laugh at me. I could die. I'm sure my cheeks were tomato red.

"Well, I could always come with you." He suggested. "If you wanted company, that is. I understand if you would like to go by yourself, but Seattle is a big city. And, considering you found trouble _here_, you could use a fulltime body guard."

Was he insulting me? I had just met him, for goodness sake!

But . . . he _was_ offering to browse bookstore after bookstore in Seattle with me. I smiled.

"That would good. Company is always nice."

"Good. When would you like me to pick you up?"

"Anytime on Saturday." I answered. I would be home all day, anyway. "Whatever is good for you."

He smiled, but then a flicker of annoyance passed over his face for a second. It was gone before I could process it.

"Perfect. How about noon?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." I glanced at my phone, checking the clock. My stomach dropped as I read the little numbers at the top of screen. 10:56.

Charlie was going to kill me, although we hadn't really talked about a curfew. He didn't even know I had gone out.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later." I said quickly, standing up. "Thank you for the fries. I really appreciate it."

I walked away before he could reply. Not thinking about what had just happened, I got into my truck and drove home.

Charlie was awake when I opened the front door. I heard him curse before he rushed over to me.

"Bella, where the_ hell_ have you been?"

I winced. "It's not even that late, Dad." I answered, but quickly backtracked when he grew livid. "I just went to the carnival. It's no big deal."

"You went by yourself? Why didn't you tell me you where you were?"

I sighed as he threw question after question at me.

"Yes, I went alone, but I met a friend there so I wasn't alone the whole night. And I didn't tell you because you were asleep." He glared at me, but I side-stepped him. "I'm really tired, Dad. We'll talk more tomorrow."

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Flopping onto my bed, I thought about the night's turn of events.

I was stood up by an anonymous writer that may or may not have been a fake, I was saved by an overly friendly pixie and her brother, and then I got out asked out by a gorgeous god of a man.

Wait, what? Since when did I think of Edward like that? Did he really ask me out? Did I have a date with Edward Cullen this Saturday?


	12. Revelations

_**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but the next one will be nice and long. This was just necessary.**_

**Bella's POV:**

I finally fell asleep at about 12:30. And then I woke up again at 1:30. And then again at three. I finally just got up at five. I didn't even know what kept waking me up, but I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't even remember having a bad dream or anything of that sort.

I took a long shower, probably stealing all of the hot water. I figured it would be back in time for Charlie. Wrapped in my towel, I made my way downstairs. Fixing a bowl Special K, I poured the milk over my flakes and ran upstairs to change. My Special K always needs a little bit of time to fully absorb the milk before I could eat them.

I threw on a pair of jeans and my favorite tee shirt and ran back downstairs.

My cereal was perfectly soaked. I ate it slowly, savoring each bite. I still had some time to kill. It was only 6:30. School started at 8:30.

When I had finished eating I washed and dried my bowl and spoon and put them away. I ran back upstairs when I heard Charlie get up, making sure to turn off the light as I went.

I slipped under the covers on my bed, after turning off the light, of course, and pretended to be asleep.

I think he bought it because I heard him open my door slightly, and close it a second later. I let out a silent sigh of relief. I was not in the mood for Charlie's interrogations as to where I had been last night.

When I heard him leave, I got out of bed. I had a half-hour to kill. I washed and dried Charlie's dishes, poured out the old coffee, and straightened up the living room.

When it was finally time to leave, I slipped on my jacket and ran out to my truck. It was raining, as usual.

I got to school just in time and made my way to first period. We had a sub today, so I didn't have t do much of anything. Second period was much the same, minus the sub part. When I finally got to Mr. Hawk's class, I quickly sat down and took out The Note, intending to tell off my pen pal for ditching me at the "fair."

There was something new written on it, though, and I read it eagerly.

_You look tired today._ I stopped there and looked around in confusion. Was I being watched or something? Shaking my head, I looked back at the note.

_Is something bothering you? Was it that creep you were talking about? You don't need to worry about him. _ Creep? And then I remembered. The scratchy voice, the roaming hands. I shuddered. But . . . I had only told Edward about that. How did this person find out? Unless. . .

_Or is it something else? I would be happy to help. By the way, Saturday is supposed to be sunny, so I won't be able to make it to Seattle. Would next Saturday be alright with you?_

I just stared at it blankly, one thought resonating around my head.

Edward . . . .

_**Thank for reading! If you want to a preview of the next chapter before I update, ask for one in a review!**_


	13. Confrontations and Lunch Periods

_**I am so sorry for the late updates! The good news, though, is that I have the next few chapters already written and ready to go. So updates will depend on reviews. I just want to make sure people are actually reading this. Anyways, on to the chapter!**_

**Bella's POV:**

I took a deep breath and picked up my pen. I had no idea what I was supposed to write, so I put my pen back down. I continued in this brutal cycle for about a minute, after which I gave entirely.

The rest of the period was spent staring at the piece of paper on my desk, reading and re-reading the latest script. The bell rang and I realized I hadn't moved in forty-five minutes.

Without thinking, I folded up the note quickly and stuffed it in my pocket. This response needed to be given in person.

**Edward's POV**

I was aware of her presence before she had even walked up to me. But, then again, I was always aware of her presence.

I didn't say anything, just waited for her to speak. She knew that I was the recipient of her notes, and now she wanted to confront me.

I couldn't help but be nervous. Would she hate me for not telling her the truth? I couldn't live with that.

I heard her take a deep breath and walk over to the table I was sitting at alone. I had purposely decided to choose a table for myself today because Alice had warned me that Bella would want to talk.

She stood behind the chair across from me for a few moments and then sat down. I finally allowed myself to look at her.

I had already noticed that she looked tired, but now she looked different. Apprehensive and nervous.

This couldn't be good.

I waited for her to speak first. She had approached me, after all. If I was telling the truth, however, I didn't say anything because I didn't know what I _should _say.

My plan didn't work out so well for me, though, because she didn't say anything. She just sat there. I had to speak first.

"I'm assuming you read the note." What else was there to say, really?

She nodded slowly. "I read the note," she said. And then her words tumbled out so fast a human would struggle to understand them. "Why didn't you want me to know who you were? Why didn't you tell me it was you last night at the fair? Why couldn't I just know? What difference does it make?"

I stared at her. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't want her to now_ everything,_ and I definitely did not want her to be scared. It took me about half a second to decide I would just tell her the truth, whatever she asked of me, and not think of the consequences. I had never done that before.

I saw Alice smiling over Bella's shoulder, and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

I took a deep breath and answered her questions. "A part of me _did _want to tell you it was me, but there was another part that didn't. I usually don't do anything _reckless._ I was going to tell you last night, but I chickened out, and . . . it does make a difference." I stopped. Would I have to tell her _now?_ Couldn't I have just a little more time with her?

But then there was Alice, whose 'voice' I couldn't seem to block out, probably because she was mentally shouting at me.

_Just tell her! She'll love you anyway, just tell her!_

My breath caught. _Love_ me? What did Alice know that I didn't?

Bella just looked at me. "Are you going to tell me why? Because I understand the chickening out part, but the fact that you didn't just tell me in the first place is what gets me." She made a strange face. My curiosity flared.

"What are you thinking?" I couldn't help asking.

She raised an eyebrow and snorted before giving in. "I'm thinking about how you always seem to be in control of our conversations. I have to admit, it frustrates me," she gave a short laugh. "I guess I'm just used to being in charge." She grimaced but quickly hid it.

I thought about hat for a moment. What about her mom?

But Bella was waiting for a response. My inquiries would have to wait.

"I'm sorry; I am taking all of the attention. What would you like to talk about?"

This ought to be good. She always surprised me.

She smirked, and suddenly I knew exactly what she was going to say. "I want to talk about why you didn't want to reveal yourself. But I have a feeling that you're cleverly going to find a way out of it again." She smiled, letting me know she wasn't too upset.

I started to think about what I should say when I heard Alice get up walk in our direction. I stared at her, trying to decipher her intentions. But, once again, she was occupying her mind of complicated thoughts that would break any human's brain.

Bella noticed my staring and looked behind her. She noticed Alice and looked back at me with a grimace.

"What, so now you have your sister listening so she can come and make sure you don't give too much?"

I grinned, but, somehow, I had a feeling that Alice was going to just the opposite. My sister reached us before I could say anything, and her only thought frightened me.

She was apologizing to me.

Alice walked right over to Bella and waved brightly, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, Bella! Long time no see!" When she spoke, she accidentally let her thoughts slip. I groaned.

"Alice, we're n the middle of a conversation. Could you maybe come back later?"

Bella looked at me surprised. Had she been serious about me summoning Alice to save me from explanations? She always surprised me.

"But lunch will be over soon, and then there will be no later." My sister replied. "I would _really_ like to do this now, actually." This was said between her clenched teeth.

I glared at her. "Tomorrow, Alice, tomorrow. Please let me do this my way. I know you mean well, but this won't help anything."

I understood she just wanted to get Bella and I together, but she was going about it the wrong way.

_You have never been so wrong, Edward. The slower you take this, the more she's going to think you don't like her. You have to act _now.

I sighed, but I saw the proof in her visions. I was just scared.

Bella was looking back and forth between us, confused, and I smiled at her, nodding slightly at Alice. Bella would never notice.

Alice sighed, knowing she would get the whole story later, but not wanting to wait until later. She walked briskly away from us and out of cafeteria just as the bell rang. No doubt the only reason she backed down was because she didn't want to get Bella in trouble.

I shook my head and smiled again at Bella. I would explain everything to her as soon as I was sure she wouldn't be scared away. Alice and I were going to have a long talk later tonight.

_**Thanks for reading! Review for a preview! I will update soon if I get enough reviews : D P.S - Just to let everyone know, I'm going on vacation for the whole summer, so I won't have internet for a few days. I will update as soon as I can, but you'll just have to be patient. **_

_**Soph **_


	14. Sleeping Beauty

_**I am so sorry for the late update. Everything has been so hectic! Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Also, I'm sorry to anyone who asked for a preview an didn't get one...I figured it would be better to just get up rather than wait even longer. I swear it won't happen again!**_

**Bella's POV:**

Neither of us had eaten anything. I realized this as I made my way to Biology. I would think about everything later, but for now I had to focus on my school work so that I didn't completely miss everything.

Still, engrossed in thought as I was, I didn't notice Mike walk up to me until he was right in front of me.

"Hey, Bella. We have blood typing today in Biology. Don't you just hate blood typing? I hate blood typing."

I'm pretty sure he had said something else after that, but I can't be sure because I just turned right around and started walking the other way, toward the parking lot. It's healthy to skip class every now and then. It's especially healthy for me to skip class on the day that they're blood typing.

I walked to my car, ignoring Mike's shouts from behind me. Opening the door, I climbed inside and started the engine. I turned up the heat and dropped my book bag on the passenger seat. This seemed like later to me, since I didn't have to think about class. In fact, I was trying _not_ to think about Biology.

I didn't know what to make of Alice's little performance at the end, but that was the least of my worries. I still did not know why Edward hadn't wanted me to know his identity, and that frightened me. We had spoken to each other at the fair –he had bought me dinner! – And he had offered to take me to Seattle this Saturday, and he still hadn't given so much as a hint!

And then I had almost had him at lunch, but then Alice had interrupted. Though I didn't know what she had been doing, Edward's part in it was just as confusing. It was like he knew exactly what she had planned, and didn't agree with it.

I shook my head. I doubted would ever get the chance to fully understand the Cullens. Not unless Edward actually gave something away. But the chances of that were slim to none.

And, as far as I knew, we were still on for Saturday. That would be an interesting trip to the bookstore.

**Edward's POV:**

"Alice, I know you care about me, and I know you care about Bella, but you have got to let me handle this. This is my business, and you've already done enough."

My sister pouted but promised to back off. She held strong on her decision to bring Bella to our home, though. I didn't agree with the idea, but I couldn't fight the vision that reused to be denied, no matter how many times I willed it to not happen.

I shook my head as I warded off the curious thoughts of my family members and walked out to my Volvo. Alice would fill them in. Of course, it hadn't gone unnoticed that Bella and I had sat alone together today, though I tried to shake off the insinuations of most of the student body.

I didn't know where I was going but I just had to get out of my house. It was about midnight, so nothing was open, and I decided to drive for a while.

I thought back to the school day, but mostly about lunch. I had to smile when I thought of her. My Bella was so innocent it was nerve-wracking to be away from her for any length of time. The rest of the day went smoothly after that, except for the odd looks that we both earned. I don't think Bella even noticed.

She did skip Biology, which I thought was odd, because she loves Biology, but they were blood typing, so maybe she just doesn't like blood. How ironic would that be!

I had every intention of checking on her, but Mr. Zanghi wouldn't let me leave. It infuriated me to know that I was now taking orders from an 'adult' who just happened to be eighty years younger than I.

But I didn't dwell on it, and the rest of the day had gone smoothly.

Before I realized it, I had turned down Birch Street, which just happened to the street on which Chief Swan lived. I thought about checking on her, just to make sure she was safe, but pushed the thought out of my head as soon as it came. I would not stalk Bella.

And then I passed her house and circled the block. I was again on Birch Street, and, once again, I was passing Bella's house.

She was in there. I could hear her heart beat, and I could almost smell her. I growled as I passed her house a fourth time and still hadn't decided what I was going to do. The fifth time around I gave up and parked the car. This was getting out of hand.

All of the lights on the block were out, except for a few porch lights, but it did not affect my vision in any way. I sat in my car, outside her house, for about an hour. Just sat there, staring at her house. She was in there, probably sleeping. Dreaming happy dreams.

I smiled as I pictured her in her bed, sleeping peacefully, curled under her blankets. And suddenly, I had to see the picture for myself, in real life. I quickly got out of the car, silently closing the door behind me.

I scaled the wall I had been staring at in a second and stopped dead when I realized what window I was looking through. Shaking my head, I stared at the scene in front of me. It was even more precious than my imagination could ever have come up with.

I barely noticed the room; I was too focused on the bed in the middle of it, and, more importantly, the person on the bed.

Bella was curled on her side, smiling to herself. I could tell she was asleep. Her eyes were closed, her breathing and heart rate even. My Bella was so beautiful, so fragile. My frozen heart ached thinking about everything that could hurt her, including myself.

I started to climb back down the wall, when she shivered. She was cold. That was unacceptable. In half a second I had silently opened her window and hopped into her room. I froze as soon as I landed. Her scent was everywhere and it was paralyzing, but that was not what stopped me.

_I'm in Bella's bedroom. And she's sleeping peacefully. I'm in Bella's bedroom. I'm in Bella's bedroom._

It resonated around my head, repeating over and over again. I shook my head clear of any Emmettesque thoughts when she shivered again, and made my way to the hallway to look for a linen closet. When I found it, exactly where I thought it would be, I grabbed a blanket and walked back into Bella's room. I completely ignored Charlie sleeping in the other room.

I threw the blanket over Bella softly and enjoyed the soft sigh she let out when she had snuggled into it, finally warm. I nodded to myself; my job here was done.

I once again made my way out the window and down the wall when she spoke. It was faint but I heard clearly.

"Edward," she mumbled. I silently cursed. Had she seen me? I had been sure she was asleep.

She mumbled something else about, "Saturday," and, "Books." I smiled. She talked in her sleep! And she was dreaming about our scheduled trip to Seattle. She was excited for it!

I waited for more, but nothing more came. Just before the sun came up, I decided to leave. I couldn't stay here forever, though I happily would.

I walked back to my car slowly and gunned the engine. Today was another day, and maybe I would get to sit with her again at lunch, although this time I would make sure she got something to eat.

And then tomorrow was Saturday. I grinned as I thought about her dream. Just another twenty-four hours, Bella.

"Good morning, my Beautiful Bella," I whispered as I drove away. "You'll know everything soon enough."

_**Ask for a preview if you want one!**_


	15. Happiness

**_First off, I would just like to say that I am SO sorry for the wait! I was stuck without a useful computer for months, and there was no way for me to update :( Anyway, this is a short chapter, but the next one will be awesome! Just trust me on this._**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up with an extra blanket, but I didn't think anything about it. Charlie probably just came into my room in the middle of the night and thought I was cold. I smiled at the thought of him doing something like that for me. Usually, I was the one taking care of people. It was strange to have someone else do it for me.

I was unusually happy this morning, and I didn't know why. I was starting to frighten myself.

I shook my head as I showered and dressed. Charlie wasn't downstairs when I went down, so I figured he had gone to work already.

It wasn't until I had eaten breakfast and climbed into my truck that I realized what day it was. Tomorrow was Saturday!

So I had a huge grin on my face when I pulled into the parking lot, and I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot.

I was a bit early, so I sat on one of few, dry benches, and looked over my Trig homework. I heard a chuckle over my shoulder and my heart leaped. Apparently I knew his voice better than I had thought.

"Happy today?" Edward asked, coming to sit next to me. He, too, was grinning broadly.

"It is a very happy day, today," I replied. I hadn't realized I was still smiling. "Are you not happy?"

He laughed. "I am extremely happy today, Ms. Swan. You are right; it is a very happy day."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Ms. Swan'? If I didn't know better, I'd think he was flirting with me.

"What makes it so happy?"

He smirked. "Why are _you _so happy?"

He had me there.

"It's not raining, for once, and the sun was shining when I woke up." I smirked as he realized he hadn't won this round.

"Well, those are good reasons to be happy. Did you sleep alright?" The way he said, it sounded like he already knew the answer. But that was impossible.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. _ "Although_, I woke up with one more blanket than I started with," he smirked at that. "This could be as sign of insanity, but it's too early to tell. Did you sleep well?"

Might as well give it back to him.

Edward looked to the sky as if he were contemplating, though I had a feeling he was just teasing. He suddenly looked back down and there was a strange light in his eye.

"I didn't sleep at all. I never do."

He looked so serious. I was going to laugh, but something told me he wasn't joking. Well, that explained the circles under his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Everybody needs sleep." What else could I have said?

His face twisted a little bit, though I couldn't quite understand his expression.

"No, I don't need sleep," he said, shaking his head. "I haven't in years."

I just looked at him. What human didn't need sleep? Anyone would drop over after a few days, but he was telling me that he hadn't slept in years.

But I was even more confused when Alice danced over –I mean literally _danced_ over –and asked Edward, "Are we telling her now?"

I stared at them. "Tell me what?"

Edward's jaw clenched and he ground his teeth together. "Nothing. I don't know what my _dear_ sister is talking about."

I raised an eyebrow, but the bell rang and I couldn't argue it further.

I started to pass him on my way to class, and stopped, saying, "You _will_ tell me later."

I looked at him until he reluctantly nodded, glaring at Alice. I nodded, satisfied, and walked to class.

**Edward's POV:**

I was going to kill Alice. What was she _thinking_? How could anyone ever be so _stupid? _

I shook my head angrily as I waited in the car for my siblings. This could not get any worse. That was my one consolation.

I turned my head and my jaw dropped. Apparently, I had spoken too soon. Because what did I see, but Alice walking toward the car I just happened to be sitting in, holding the hand of the woman I just happen to be in love with.

She was humming cheerfully, dragging a frightened-looking Bella along with her. Her thoughts were as blissful as her appearance, but I couldn't help the snarl that left my lips when I understood her intentions.

And she knew I couldn't do anything with Bella nearby.

_**Dun Dun Dun! Gotta love Alice! Lol... thank you so much for your patience! And thanks especially to sbreetwilighter for your support. **_


	16. The Bookstore

_**And this is the chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for: The bookstore! Enjoy!**_

**Bella's POV:**

I smiled and stuck my arm out the car window.

"So tell me something about your family." Edward rolled his eyes. We had been continuing like this since we had hit the freeway.

So far, I knew he used to like bananas, but not anymore (for reasons he would not divulge), he hated country music, and he could quote every line of every Shakespeare play.

Edward sighed next to me and shook his head. "We're here." he nodded his head towards a dingy, little house coming up ahead. I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"I thought we were going to a bookstore." I said, confused. He had told me about this wonderful shop that he loved to go to. I had pictured a huge, modern store with big windows and a tall door. Actually, I had pictured the Barns 'N Nobles bookstore that had been right across the street from our house in Arizona. I had gone there every day after school to finish my homework and pick out a new book to read.

What I was seeing now was nothing like that.

He didn't say pulled up to the curb, but didn't parallel park because the house was the dead end of a one-way street. I didn't say anything because the street was deserted except for the few small houses that populated the forest road.

I started to get out of the car slowly, and was not at all surprised when Edward was already there, opening the car door and helping me out. We walked up to the front door, Edward's hand at my back the whole time.

Ordinarily, I would have been nervous, but I felt unexpectedly safe with Edward. I happened to glance down once and started. There, on the ground, were giant mirrors. They were laying among the grass, as if they were stepping stones.

I looked up at Edward questioningly, but he just smiled, looking straight ahead.

I was expecting him to knock, or ring a doorbell, or something, but he just opened the door and walked in.

I glanced around in shock. The house was even smaller on the inside, mostly because there was a giant staircase in the middle of the main room that lead down to a basement. There we're only two doors leading off of the mane room, and one of them was the front door we had just entered through.

The room was mostly dark and not at all furnished with no lights except for the one, dirty window at the back of the room. The other door was closed and I had no desire whatsoever to find out what was behind it.

The front door closed with a bang, and Edward turned to me. He looked far too happy.

"Are you ready for the grand tour?"

I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice. He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs. I stubbornly ignored the tingles that shot up my arm when he touched me.

**Edward's POV:**

I was holding her hand. We were in one of my favorites places of all time, and I was holding her hand, and she was holding mine. My entire arm was tingling and I knew it was because I was touching her. If Emmett knew how whipped I was, I would never live in peace for the rest of my undead life.

I led her down the Victorian staircase, making sure she didn't trip in the lack of light. I could see just fine, but I knew her eyes weren't that well-adjusted.

We got to the bottom, and I was surprised to see the lights were off down here as well.

"He left the lights off." I murmured, mostly to myself.

Bella looked at me questioningly. She had been giving me that look a lot lately. I was going to have to tell her everything sooner or later.

I grinned at her. "Mario. He's a friend of mine. He runs this place," I looked around. "He doesn't get much business, but he'll open up for me anytime."

She nodded.

I felt along the wall for the light switch, flipping it on. I watched her face as awe crossed over it. She watched silently as each light came on in row, lighting up the hallway a section at a time.

I grinned.

I was still excruciatingly aware of her hand in mine.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward pulled me down the hallway to a door on the right, just before the end. He smiled down at me and gestured for me to go in first.

I swallowed and stepped inside the darkened room. I was extremely surprised to see that this room actually had light coming from inside it.

Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the room. My mouth fell open.

The room was amazing. It was _way _better than Barns 'N Nobles. The room reminded me of the library that The Beast shares with Belle in the kid movie. I secretly love that movie.

This room was had hundreds shelves stocked with thousands and thousands of books. It was my dream come true! I looked around the room slowly, soaking in my surroundings.

"This place is amazing!" I murmured. He smiled.

**Edward's POV:**

Bella ran over to one of the shelves and picked up a book. She had a huge smile on her face when she turned around. I glanced at the book, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

She was holding "Beauty and the Beast". Well, wasn't that just the epitome of irony?

"I love this book!" she exclaimed happily. I grinned.

"You can keep it." I said. "He won't even notice it's gone."

Her eyebrows furrowed and the crease between them increased. "But what if he does?"

I raised an eyebrow. She sounded like me. "Are you always this pessimistic?"

she snorted. "Not usually. But you didn't answer my question. What if he does?"

I shook my head. "He won't." I could see her start to protest, so I cut her off. "But if he does, I will buy him a brand new copy."

She seemed satisfied with this answer and hugged the book to her chest. I glanced at the ceiling, trying to get her attention. She was oblivious, wandering happily around the room. I sighed.

She would have to figure it out herself. I couldn't wait to see her face when she did.

**Bella's POV:**

I clutched my new book as I looked around the room. Every now and then I would stop to look at a copy of one of my favorites. Every time I found one I was particularly interested in one, Edward would insist that take it because, "Mario would never notice."

After about thirty minutes of browsing, I noticed Edward watching me. I turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"We can go if you want. I didn't mean to blank out like that. This place is just incredible."

He smiled. "How about we just put those books in the car so that you don't have to hold them?" he suggested.

I blushed, looking down at my arms. I had more books in my hand than I had realized. Nodding, I followed him out to the hallway. As soon as we were back in the bright light of the hall, I stopped.

The light confused me. The door to the library had been closed, so the light from the hallway could not have been the source of light in that room. But there had not been any lamps or candles that I had noticed. And there were no windows because we were underground.

I glanced back at the library, looking at all the walls, and then the ceiling. I gasped. There were windows on the ceiling.

Edward chuckled. I glanced at him quickly before returning my gaze to the ceiling.

I couldn't figure out how we hadn't noticed them on our way into the house, until I remembered the mirrors. They were one-way mirrors, letting in light through one side, and reflecting light on the other.

I smiled at Edward. This place was amazing.

He chuckled and reached for my hand. I shifted the books into one arm and took his hand. It felt right to hold his hand. I felt safe and protected.

We left the building together and walked to the car. I grinned down as we passed the 'mirrors.' Edward smiled up at the sky.

**Bella's POV:**

I sighed as he pulled into the driveway. The day had gone amazingly and I didn't want it to end.

Edward looked at me when I didn't move, and I was surprised to see there was sadness in his face.

He sighed heavily and turned off the car. My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Bella, there is something important I have to tell you." he said quietly.

He looked nervous but, at the same time, determined. I swallowed. I wasn't sure I was going to like what he had to tell me.

_**I hope you liked it! Thanks again for your patience, and I promise I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Tell me what yah think!**_


End file.
